One night in the ever after
by H.Huhn
Summary: Al is chasing Pierce and people are getting harmed in their fights. Rachel wants Al to give up on him and agrees to a deal that has everything a demon agreement shouldn’t have. Rated "M" for the last chapter ;
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

This story starts a few weeks after the end of BMS and probably there are some spoilers in it. I want you to know, that English is not my first language, but after reading the last three or four books in english it felt kind of wrong to write a fanfiction in German. Thankfully I found a good beta reader who agreed me to help with all the little spelling and grammar errors I made. (Thanks to Sharptooth!) After finishing BMS I was starving for some more Rachel/Al-action. There are some really hot stories online, but definitely not as many as this series deserves. So I hope you give it a try!

P.S. Of course I don't own anything. All the characters belong to Kim Harrison, I just borrowed them to have some fun ;-)

* * *

**The problem **

I think it was the rich smell of fresh brewed coffee that woke me up. I rubbed my head with my hand and got up, feeling terrible, more than that. And I wondered when my body would show me the price of all that sleep deprivation it had had to master the last few weeks.

Out of a drawer I got a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt and put them on. The mirror told me that my hair looked at least as terrible as I felt. Maybe a good cup of coffee could change that – or a dozen..

.

Ivy gave me quick smile when I entered the kitchen. She was sitting in front of her computer searching the internet for some news. I guess she could at least smell how nervous I was about Pierce. It's been over two weeks since he was on the run. And Al was after him. I told him, that he couldn't find a good end, but he wouldn't listen. No wonder, nobody ever listens to me. _Crap_.

I filled the biggest cup in our kitchen and sank gratefully in my own chair, the newspaper lying on the table. I wasn't sure if I wanted to open it. Since he left there had been a path of destruction and black magic incidents all over the country. Guess I could start to worry when the violence stopped.

This time the headlines made me spit my coffee all over the table. I couldn't believe it. They had to stop that – immediately!

Ivy looked at me, her expression puzzling me. "I thought you wouldn't like it", she said very carefully and pointed at my cup. "That's why I made a strong coffee today."

Shoving my cup out of the way I spread the newspaper all over the table, unable to stop myself from reading and shaking at the same time. My stomach growled and I was pretty sure that another sip of coffee would make me throw up. This was so bad. And I would kill them – both.

The sound of pixie wings make me look up. Jenks was hovering next to the window, looking from me to Ivy. "Has she read it yet?" he asked and landed on one of the shelves. Ivy raised one eyebrow, but she said nothing. I finished reading the article and I crumpled the paper into a big ball, throwing it at the garbage and missing it, due to my trembling hands. That was the worst part was – it was just past noon. I couldn't do anything about it until sundown. Maybe that was why Ivy and Jenks had been so calm about it.

"Rachel, we know this annoys you, but you have to think" - I got up and made Jenks shut up. He looked frightened somehow.

"You think I'm gonna do something really stupid, don't you?" I accused them both. Ivy's narrowed brows told me I was right. "I don't get it! How can you read this and not want to do something about it?" I got a few steps closer to Ivy, but she moved back until we had our usual distance.

"Because there's really nothing we can do?" Jenks offered. "Unless you want to catch Pierce and give him to Al?"

I actually thought about this for a few seconds. Maybe, if I could find him, but this would take days – way to long. But I was so pissed right now that I really gave it a thought. From somewhere I could already hear his explanations: "I'm sorry, mistress witch, but it was never my intention... the demon didn't care about the victims … I did the best in my power to prevent..." And I knew they wouldn't satisfy me. He'd got into Al's hands on his own choice, hurting innocent people while trying to get away from him was a decision he'd made on his own. A decision he knew I wouldn't approve.

"I'll call Al at sundown – this has to stop," I said and got back to my chair. Jenks looked like he wanted to smack his head into the nearest wall.

"You want to make a deal with him, trying to get Pierce of the hook?" he asked as he flew closer and hovered in front of my face, red sparkles dripping from him damn close to my coffee mug. "Rachel, you know that idea's fairy farts! He'll never let go of Pierce – unless you agree to live with him in the ever after!"

I tried a sip of coffee and listened to my stomach. When I was sure it would stay down I got another one and the hot flavor filled my mouth, relaxing me a little. Sure, Jenks was right. But that didn't make the problem go away. Pierce and Al chasing each other and hurting innocent people wasn't a thought I could stand. I had to get them to stop – somehow.

R&A R&A R&A

When I entered the kitchen it was just a few minutes to sundown. The distinct scent of vampire hit me sharp and I switched the lights on. Ivy was sitting on the isle in the middle of the room, my calling circle on her lap. I watched her carefully when I got closer. Her eyes were almost black, more than a hint of fear in them. Stopping at a safe distance I pointed at the mirror.

"Do you think keeping the mirror would stop me?"

She shrugged and it looked weird as she almost exploded with tension. "Maybe long enough to hear me out." Knowing that I couldn't snatch the thing without her letting me, I settled myself on her chair.

"Shoot."

Ivy swallowed hard and her gaze got even more serious. "I … _we_ know, that we can't keep you from calling Al. But we want you to make a promise." Okay, I was a little bit surprised, I almost expected them trying to hold me of making the call.

"What kind of promise?"

"Don't trade yourself for Pierce. Whatever you offer him, please, don't give yourself to Al to make him stop." Her voice was almost shaking now and I winced in shock.

"You _gotta_ be kidding me!" I shouted, not able to see why they would think such a thing. "I did everything I could the last years to keep my ass away from the ever after! Why in hell would you expect me to make such a decision?"

Ivy just gave me a nasty look and put the mirror on the table. "Not for Pierce, but to prevent more victims." By her tone I could tell I hurt her with my shouting. I drew nearer and she didn't evade me this time. Her fingers felt cold in my palm.

"You know I would never leave you, right?" Her black eyes felt hot on my skin and I sensed a well known tingle where my scar was. She sighed and her hand vanished from mine.

"Just be very careful, Rachel," she whispered and got gracefully to her feet. Then she was gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you have any feedback, please leave me a review :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**The solution**

"Al, we've gotta talk! It's damn important!" I could feel his hectic energy when he picked up.

_Has to wait, my itchy witch. I'm kind of in the middle of something._

My hands cramped around the mirror. I thought he'd say something like this.

"No Al! I mean it. Get your ass over here right know. I've got a serious offer for you."

_Not as good as a new familiar, I guess. _I could feel the smile in his words and yes, it made me angry, that this was some kind of game for him. Time for my last trick.

"If you don't show up in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna try and jump right to you!" Suddenly his thoughts got serious. Was there a hint of fear in them? Nah, probably just imagining that.

_Don't you dare!_ he snarled and I could feel his grip on my wrist even before he completely appeared in my kitchen. Adjusting his smoked glasses he gave me an angry look. "This better be very important, _love_." Shit, I was in trouble and I wanted something from him. Not a good mix.

"I want you to stop hunting Pierce", I said, my words more confident than I actually felt. But he just smiled, showing a row of white teeth.

"I can't do that and you know it, unless you agree to give me my last familiar back?" He was clearly mocking me. Looking around he raised one eyebrow. "Where are all your precious friends? Never is anyone around when you call me." His disappointed voice made me smile.

"People tend to get lost when you're around." I saw his grin widen as he picked on his lace.

"That's how I earn my living, itchy witch. When you don't have anything else to say, I will return to your _boyfriend_." He leaned in to me and whispered the last words, bringing his burnt amber scent all over me. "I got really close this time."

I winced and backed off a little. He was definitely too close for my taste. But everything nearer than two body lengths was too close to Al. And I had the distinct feeling that it amused him to make me feel very uncomfortable.

"But not close enough to really snatch him, right?" His red eyes looked over his glasses, waiting for me to make a point. "The thing is, Al, that you'll never catch him. You couldn't even get me, and I'm not a match for Pierce when it comes to black spells." Al hissed at me contemptuously. I had found his weak spot.

"I would've gotten you, love. I have all eternity, there comes a time when everyone gets tired." He was closing in on me again, his hand running over the aisle.

"You will kill more humans before you get him." My mouth felt dry. This wasn't the right strategy for Al, but I had to try it anyway.

"Who cares for a few humans? You said something about an offer?" I nodded and took one step back, as he came even closer. "I'm sure, you're aware that Pierce is quite valuable for me and my kitchen, right?" I nodded again, wiping my moist palms on my jeans. "Then this should be very interesting", he laughed and helped himself to my chair. "Be a dear and make a cup of coffee, yes? Talking about an offer without coffee just isn't right."

Luckily I've made coffee so often in my life that I could probably fix a cup in my sleep. Doing all the needed things I could to hide my trembling hands, I finally finished. With a full cup right before me I felt better, but judging by Al's look not good enough. This one would cost me.

"When I got you right, you're finally ready to accept your place in the ever after?" This sentence alone was enough to make me feel sick. Not drinking it anyway I pushed the cup away. Who'd have thought that the smell of coffee could bother me sometimes?

"Absolutely not", I said, my voice fragile.

"Then I don't know what we're talking about." Al took a sip and started looking around, a good sign that he wasn't interested anymore.

"We're talking about everything else." My words were quiet, but he heard them anyway.

"Explain that."

Nervously I rubbed my hands together, not sure at all where this conversation would bring me. Making vague offers to a demon was a good way to get yourself killed – or worse.

"I'm not doing this for Pierce's sake. If you know a way to catch him with my help, just tell me. However, I can't allow you two to continue. More people will get hurt. And I can't stand it – at least not as long I have a chance to make this stop." The demon leaned over the table to get the sugar bowl. My hands jerked back, fearing he'd grab me. I got an arrogant smile in reward. If he wanted to grab me, he could just do it.

"What makes you think, you could make me stop then, Rachel?" Yeah, why? Crap on toast.

"I won't be your familiar and I will not live with you in the ever after. But maybe … there's something else you want?" My long hair fell over my face, hiding me blushing. Why the hell was I blushing? At least he couldn't see it.

"I'm not into playing games, Rachel. At least not this kind." He fixed me with a stare. "What did you imagine? That I would ask for one thing, and you deny it and then I ask for another? That's not how this works."

"I told you the two things I'm not willing to do." Al laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"There are a lot more things you're not willing to do," he informed me and took another mouthful of coffee.

"Try me." Finally interested he lowered his cup, placing it on the table eventually. A devilish smile curled his lips and made me almost jump. _Stupid witch, very stupid_.

"If I promise you, that my request won't hurt you and that you'll be back tomorrow evening, will you come to the ever after with me?" Somehow my heart started racing, letting me blush even more. What was he thinking?

"To do what?" It was merely a whisper, but he got it.

"It wouldn't be half the fun if I told you now." That was so not the way to make a demon agreement. I shot a glance at the garbage, thinking about the newspaper and the two pictures in it. They got two people killed. Who was I if I didn't take this deal?

"If I come with you, will you stop hunting Pierce? Forever?"

"Yes." His smile was still in place.

"And you will bring me back tomorrow?"

"Yes." What could be so precious that he'd agree to let Pierce go?

"With stop hunting him I mean stop trying to snatch as well as stop trying to kill him," I clarified, wishing Ceri would be here for the negotiation.

"Sure, my itchy witch."

"Will you give me another mark?" Al sighed in disbelief.

"I will not let you guess until you have it right. But no, you will not have another mark. You come with me, do what I say and I'll bring you back."

"And you won't hurt me?" I added bringing that creepy smile back on his face.

"At least not very much."

"What!"

Al got up, leaving the empty cup on the table. "Take it, or leave it." he said, coming around the aisle and extending his hand for me. I was freaking sure that this was a mistake, but I didn't have a choice. I took his gloved hand and felt the warmth of the line an instant later surrounding me.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you have any feedback, please leave me a review :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your kind reviews! Here is the third chapter and thanks again to my beta reader Sharptooth. :-)

If you enjoy it, leave me a review!

* * *

**The catch – part one**

The room where we popped into existence again was new, not a good sign, given that the only room I hadn't seen yet was his bedroom. But there was no bed. The room was completely round, all of the walls covered by heavy wooden doors – a wardrobe maybe? In the center stood a comfortable looking roman couch, covered in blue velvet and golden ornaments. Al ignored me and went straight for one door, opened it and started rummaging around for something.

Wondering, what he needed all this clothing for I sat down on the couch. Just once in a blue moon he'd worn something else beside his green coat. Then it hit me. Maybe these clothes were Ceri's? At this moment Al came and placed a dark green dress next to me on the couch.

"Get dressed, itchy witch."

Surprised and annoyed at the same time I looked at the dress. It didn't look bad, but there was no way in hell I would let Al dress me.

"I don't think so, Al. Our agreement..." I stopped, swallowing and thinking about it again. Our agreement said nothing, except I had to do what he told me to. _Shit_. What had I gotten me into again? "I really don't want to wear this," I tried in a soft voice but his wide grin told me there was no choice.

"This is not for my pleasure only, love. It's for your own good, believe me."

Biting my lip I picked the dress up to hold it in front of me. It looked like it'd fit.

"Well...?" My suggestive look made him raise one eyebrow.

"Yes, my itchy," then he got it and chuckled. "Since when are you a lady, Rachel?" But he turned, giving me at least a little privacy. As fast as I could I wiggled out of my jeans and my plain shirt, having one of my most uncomfortable moments with Al, standing behind him in my underwear only. The dress fit perfectly, leaving my shoulders bare and cupping what little breasts I had tightly. It ended six inches over my knees and when I turned, I found a pair of black high heels standing next to the couch.

"Fantastic. I knew it was the right color for you." When he examined me I felt his red eyes all over my body. A tall mirror appeared out of nothing right before me. Against my fear he was right. The green complimented my pale skin tone and let my hair glow.

"Just one thing missing", I heard him muttering. Then he stood behind me, showing me a black necklace in the mirror. I wanted to turn around, but one hand on my hip stopped me.

"Let me." Shivering I felt his breath on the back of my neck. I watched his hands in the mirror, bare and without their usual gloves, setting the necklace on my skin and closing it for me. His warm fingertips barely brushed my skin, but I could feel the goosebumps on my arms.

"What do you think?" Peeking in the mirror again, I realized that my hair was now falling in silky curls around my face. Should it worry me, that a demon curse managed what no charm could do properly? _Nah... _

"Looks great. Where are we going?" Still facing the mirror he stepped beside me and I winced. Just now I noticed that my dress matched the color of his green velvet coat to perfection. Just freaking fantastic. I looked like his wife or something.

Smiling at my reaction he reached for me, grabbing my hand, but wearing his gloves again he didn't touch my skin this time.

"Algaliarept and Miss Rachel Morgan!" a human shouted and I jerked free of Al's tight grip.

_What the hell?_ Right before us extended a protruding staircase that led down into an exuberantly decorated hall. I saw demons and their familiars, dancing with almost weightless grace. _He took me to a freaking ball?_

Doubtfully I looked down the many stairs, not sure if I could get down there without a nasty accident in my high heels. Apart from that I had no desire at all to get any closer to a clutch of demons. Al stepped to my side and laid his arm around me again, the green velvet rubbing cool over my skin.

"As you can see, my love, you would have caught even more attention in your jeans", he whispered amused in my ear and with his sign the human repeated his announcement.

"Algaliarept and Miss Rachel Morgan", he shouted more clearly and this time I could observe the demons, stopping their conversations and looking up to us. Hundreds of red eye pairs examined us and triggered a very urge need to run in me. For nothing in this damn world I wanted to go down there, everything just screamed "trap". Al sensed my hesitation and leaned in to me.

"No need to be afraid, my itchy witch. You're mine and everyone knows it." Just this once it felt good to have an overly possessive demon at my side. But it wasn't enough to make me feel comfortable with a hall full of demons.

"Please, don't make me go down there," I pleaded, not caring that I sounded afraid. This situation freaked me out and my voice was heavy with fear. "Al, I don't like it."

"Just one dance, love." Great, he wanted to brag with me. When he took the first step my hand tightened around his arm, but somehow he managed to get us both down those stupid stairs without an incident. We mingled with the other demons who had returned to their conversations with each other. _The other demons?_ What was wrong with me?

My panic rose again, when Al took a course to the dance floor. "You _really_ want to dance?" I stopped and he looked at me, astonished.

"That's the reason you attend a ball, my dear." His familiar voice was soothing amongst all the alien demons. In the meantime I had noticed that the familiars were staring at me as well. To my surprise they were mostly women, but given the thought that there weren't any female demons left – except for Newt – this made sense. With whom were they supposed to dance? I followed this thought and winced. The ugly side of this truth just came to my mind. Though curious, I had never asked Ceri this question. Out of decency, maybe? But after I'd gotten a glance at her wardrobe I wondered if my suspicion was correct.

"Maybe you will relax a little if I get you something to drink," Al interrupted my thoughts and pulled me over to the bar. He ordered the same drink twice and handed me a glass filled with clear liquid. I eyed it suspiciously not wanting to taste burnt amber again.

"Drinks are one of the good things in the ever after," he informed me and downed his at once. I tried a sip and tasted mainly alcohol with a hint of licorice. _Not that bad._ The alcohol was hot in my throat and warmed my body, once it was down. Instantly I felt more relaxed. _I just had to ask him. _

"Are most familiars female?" Al looked at me, raising one eyebrow, but finally he nodded and his thin lips parted in a sinister smile.

"I guess you just discovered a dirty little secret. Believe me, five thousand years without sex would make everyone go crazy." His gaze got an unknown intensity and I turned away. The warmth the alcohol had left in me had vanished. I felt sick and my thoughts were with Ceri, followed by the memory of Al dragging me down the street to make me his familiar. _Crap on toast. That had been close. _

I know he could probably read the disgust in my face, but he didn't care. Instead of saying anything he put a hand on the small of my back and pushed me back to the dance floor.

"One dance and we can go", he promised, but I stopped again.

"I'm not that a good dancer", I confessed. _And I don't want to touch you ever again, you creepy bastard. _

"Don't worry, love. Your dancing skills are not the thing that matters here." Ignoring a suggestive movement with his arm, I closed my hands to fists.

"I'll not dance with you, freak!" I hissed at him and a few demons turned around. Quickly he came back for me.

"You will do what I say, itchy witch." I heard the growing anger in his words and knew I would be in deep trouble if I embarrassed him right now.

"You raped Ceri!" He didn't even wince at my accusation. Instead he came even closer, stopping me from evading with his tight grip around my wrist.

"She enjoyed every last moment of it. Just ask her, when you go back!" He silently snarled at me, sounding honest. But I couldn't believe him, I just couldn't.

"I don't care. She had no choice!"

"Neither do you, love. Dance with me or more people will get killed. You know our agreement." I stared in his goat slitted red eyes, judging my chances to end the hunt in another way, any way. Hesitantly I accepted his hand. Before I had a chance to argue again, he placed his other arm around my hip and pulled me closer. I stared at his chest, not sure if I could bear the look of his face right now. This close I smelled the scent of crushed velvet and whiff of bunt amber. Seemed like I really got used to it. Frightening.

Concentrating on his scent I followed Al over the dance floor, mirroring his movements as good as I could. Luckily he was a skilled enough dancer for the both of us. Directing me and sticking to the rhythm of the music we almost floated over the ground.

"Look at me Rachel. And pretend to enjoy yourself." His mocking tone combined with the use of my real name made me lift my chin until I met his gaze. Okay, so this was kind of fun, but he had practiced for thousands of years. Anybody would be a freaking dance god after that much time. The music slowed down a little and he pressed me tighter to his own body, caressing my back with his hands. _Where are those fucking gloves again?_, I asked myself when I felt his warm touch. And again he made me shiver. Not due to any energy jumping between us, just because of his pure skin touching mine. That wasn't good. I searched for fear, but there was none. Just me, wanting him to never lift his hands from my back. Luckily we were so close that he couldn't see me blushing and biting my lip at the same time.

As soon as the song ended he stepped back like a perfect gentleman. Seeing the satisfied look on his face I knew I still was kind of … excited.

"Do you care for another dance?" he asked, his voice deep and seductive. "There's also cake, if you want some...?" Blushing even more, I grabbed his arm, turning us both so we faced the staircase.

"You said one dance. Lets get out of here."

"As you wish, love. But remember, there are still some hours left before I have to bring you back. If you prefer to spend these with my company alone I will not negate your choice." This time he couldn't unsettle me. If I had the choice between him and a hall full of other demons, I would choose him. As creepy as this thought was, I felt kind of safe in his rooms.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you have any feedback, please leave me a review :-)


End file.
